To Wish Impossible Things
by SidneyW
Summary: was where you end and i begin. I did some editing but now its back up and more chapters will be added soon. It's the story of a young trojan princess who meets a young man who will change her life. Please review, wanna know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Greeks are coming, they will be here before nightfall, thought Princess Alexis of Troy to herself staring out over the beautiful Aegean Sea that was bringing them closer to her home. The arrival of her cousin Briseis pulled her from her thoughts. She sat down on Alexis's bed.

"Dear Cousin, I know you worry, as do I. But Hector is a great warrior and the Gods watch over us, you are protected." Briseis motioned for her to join her.

"I have faith in the Gods and our countrymen cousin. I just cannot get rid of a feeling that no matter the outcome of this war, my life will never be the same. I'm not ready to say goodbye to what I've always known." Alexis sighed. She knew Briseis was trying to reassure her but she just wanted to be by herself. "Thank you for coming to see me, cousin, I know you have temple duties, you need not worry about me." Briseis gave Alexis a kind smile and kissed her forehead before she left. Alexis lay down on her bed and thought to herself. She knew she should be with her family now but she just wanted to lay there and pretend if only for a couple hours that this wasn't happening. She feared for those she loved and she wasn't ashamed to admit her fear.

"Princess, your father requests your presence," a servant knocked on her door and bowed as she entered. "Thank you, I will be along shortly" Alexis dismissed her. She went over to her mirror and tried to calm the nauseating feeling in her stomach. She picked up her brush and ran it through her long, straight sandy brown hair and looked at her reflection in the glass. Alexis was only 17 years old but she was quite lovely. She still had a round, youthful softness to her face, but it was her eyes that gained her many admirers. They were a beautiful aqua color and they sparkled. She gazed for a few moments and went to go see her father, the king.

Her elderly father was standing with her brothers when she entered. "Father," Alexis smiled and bowed, "you wished to see me." "Yes, darling daughter," he said as he embraced her. "I was wondering where you were, are you well?"

"Yes, father I was just resting, it feels like this day is one of the longest of my life". Hector, her brother, came and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Paris, her other brother, went to her other side.

"You mustn't worry beautiful little sister. You are one of the luckiest young ladies in the world. You have me protecting you." He smiled at Alexis teasingly.

"You and Paris are the best brother's anyone could ask for and I know you will do Troy proud." She smiled at them both.

"That we will Alexis," Paris answered and squeezed her hand. "Hector and I must leave you now and go down to the beaches". As they left her father turned to her.

"I called you hear because I knew you worried. You must trust the Gods, daughter. They watch over us and will protect Troy."

"Yes father, I suppose I just worry that if anything ever happened to our family I wouldn't know what to do." She confessed. "Oh I'm just being a silly woman" She laughed trying to play it off. She felt her father had enough to worry about, her feelings shouldn't matter at a time like this.

"I love you daughter and am proud of the woman you are becoming. Go now and see if your sister Andromache needs help with Astyanax". She left her father and started down the hill to Hector's palace. As she was walking she heard the city's warning bell, they were here. She ran to get a view of the city and for as far as she could see there were ships coming for Troy. Chaos had broken out in the city, all the people were trying to get themselves inside the safety of the walls and the soldiers on the beach were trying to prepare themselves. Alexis's first thought was to run to Andromache's rooms but her heart froze when she realized Briseis was in the Temple of Apollo, down there on the beach. Alexis knew she had to get down there and get her inside the walls. She made my way through the panicked streets to a secret passage way that led out the side of the city. Alexis ran as she'd never run before and made it to the backdoor of the temple. When she entered, there was no one around, Had she been mistaken? She thought to herself. Out of nowhere she felt two hands grab her and pull her into a hidden corner. She was about to scream when she heard her cousin's voice.

"Please, be quiet. The Greeks are here. We cannot be found." Alexis knew they wouldn't be able to escape and make it back to the safety of the city and she prayed to the Gods that they wouldn't be discovered until they could escape back to the city. Briseis and Alexis held each other in silence for what seemed like eternity when finally they heard voices outside, entering the temple. It was the Greeks. Briseis sobbed silently as two priests came out of hiding to confront the soldiers and were killed on the spot. These Greeks were ruthless. Alexis's body ached from trying to keep still and she tensed up even more when she heard other noises coming from outside, the sound of killing. Someone else had entered the temple. Trojan? Greek?

A voice Alexis did not recognize spoke very close to their hiding place . "You were very brave, but very foolish, to come after me alone. You must be Hector". Hector? Her heart jumped. Hector will save us! She thought to herself.

"These priests weren't armed". Hector declared angrily. Alexis heard a scuffle. "Fight me" Hector demanded.

"Why kill you now, Prince of Troy" the stranger asked "with no one here to see you fall." She heard the voice drawing farther away until she heard nothing. Hector had left them. Alexis waited a moment and still the temple was silent. She didn't want to leave in case they weren't alone but she also didn't want to miss the opportunity. She looked at Briseis who nodded to her. Very cautiously she peeked her head out and saw no one. She turned to look make sure Briseis was following and in that second a swarm of Greeks in black armor came out of the nowhere. "Run" Alexis screamed to Briseis and gave her a hard shove towards the escape. Two strong hands clamped down on Alexis's arms, shoving her down hard. Her head hit the corner of the altar and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis don't know how long she had been unconscious, minutes or hours but the darkness eventually began to take shapes. She could see she was in a tent, surrounded by Greeks. In fact she was in the arms of one. She struggled out of his arms slapping and scratching, which took him by surprise. It only took seconds for him to get a hold of her again and then slap her to the ground. Roughly he picked her back up and held her firmly in place. She looked around was surrounded by strangers one of which was holding Briseis. A burly man walked over to her. "I am King Agamemnon…what is your name Trojan?" he said grabbing her face.

The other man was holding her arms but not her legs and she swiftly kicked the king as hard as she could in the shins. Apparently it wasn't very hard because he just laughed as did most of the other men in the tent. He grabbed Alexis from the soldier who was hurting her. "I asked you a question, woman". She did not answer, She just stared at him. He did not deserve an answer. He was obviously a man who did not take kindly to repeating himself. He was growing angry but Alexis did not care. "Are you a mute, bitch?" He spat in her face. He did not predict that she would spit back. He slapped her hard and her face was in the dust again but this time she was too weak to get back up. She heard Briseis scream.

"Stop! Stop it! Please, she's young. Her name is Alexis, she's my sister". Briseis lied. "Don't hurt her please."

The king looked from Alexis lying on the ground to her "sister" contemplating them. "Hmm two Trojan slaves…what to do with them? "That one," indicating Alexis with his foot, " is too young for my taste, but you", he said turning toward Briseis, "yes I think I want you. As for her I think I'll give her to the men. I think she will amuse them" he laughed to himself. Horror began to dawn on Alexis and yank her out of her impending unconsciousness. She had heard stories of what happens to women who are taken captive…

"Please, Lord Agamemnon, Give her to me. I could use a cleaning woman." Alexis heard a voice ask but she didn't move to look. She felt as if her body weighted a thousand pounds.

"Hmm very well Odysseus, you have been a honorable ally to me". She heard the Greek king's voice drifting away from her as strong arms carefully lifted her up and carried her out into the sunlight.

The next thing Alexis knew she was in a cool tent and when her eyes came into focus she found she was looking into a pair of kind eyes. "How is your head? It's bleeding". The man asked with concern. Her hand flew up to her forehead and when she looked at it there was blood. She hadn't even noticed. He got a wet rag and handed it to her to clean the wound.

"I am King Odysseus of Ithaca, you have my word, Lady that no harm will come to you under my care, you are safe here. I will leave you now so you can clean up and rest. There is a clean dress in that chest over there, you are welcome to it. It was a gift for my wife but she is a good woman and I do not believe that she wouldn't want you to have it." He gave her a reassuring smile and started to leave.

"Thank you, kind sir." She murmured to him. He turned back to her, "You are welcome, my lady". When Alexis was to herself she thanked the Gods for watching over her. This man seemed honorable and she felt lucky. She just prayed that her cousin was as fortunate. After cleaning and changing she settled down onto the bed skins and was asleep before her eyes even closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alexis woke up at dawn the next day and it took a few minutes for her to remember what had happened the day before, she had been hoping it was a bad dream. She looked around but the tent was empty. She heard something stirring outside and Odysseus stuck his head in. "Good Morning Miss, would you like to accompany me for breakfast? The sun is just rising and it's a beautiful sight." Alexis got up and walked to outside to the beach and sat down next to the king who handed her a plate of food. "I bet your starving, eat as much as you want. I'm watching my figure." He winked at her playfully and she couldn't help but laugh.

"So tell me, lady, your not a priestess like your sister, why were you in the Temple of Apollo?" He asked after they had eaten a little. Alexis hesitated at first but this man had been kind to her and it was a fair question.

"I was in the city when the warning bell rang. I was on my way to the citadel when I realized my sister was in the temple and probably hadn't heard it. I had to find her." She figured honesty was probably the best right now, She had never been any good at lying anyways.

"That was brave of someone so young. How old are you, lady?" he asked.

"I have been alive 17 years my lord". She answered. "Now may I ask you a question?" Curiosity was burning inside her.

"Of course," he consented.

"Why did you save me? I'm nothing to you, just a Trojan slave…" She looked down at the ground.

"That is a wise question, may I call you Alexis?" She nodded. "Because I believe that there can be honor in war. As humans we must all pay tribute to the Gods. They decide our fate, who am I to determine the fate of another. Many men in this camp would not treat you with the same kindness. I'm just glad that I was able to protect you. You are too young to lose faith in humanity because of this, lady."

Alexis understood and smiled. "You are an honorable man, Odysseus. For a Greek." She added teasingly. Odysseus laughed, "I must go, Alexis the troops are assembling. I just wanted to speak with you for a brief moment."

"Goodbye Odysseus". She said as he got up and left. Alexis had just started to get up when a young man she had not seen before was heading in her direction.

"Lady, Odysseus has asked me to keep track of you," He said as he glared at her. "I do not wish to be a babysitter."

She was taken aback by his tone and became instantly defensive. "I have not asked to be watched Greek, so you can go run into a spear for all I care." She told him and stormed into the tent. Who does he think he is? He cannot speak to me in that manner I am a princess of Troy. That must not be known down here, she told herself. If the other Greek kings knew not even Odysseus could protect her from being held for ransom. The tent flap opened and the young man came in.

"I didn't mean to be cross with you. It isn't your fault, I just wish my cousin realized I could fight. I apologize for the offense." Alexis looked more closely at the man. He was tall, about a head taller than her, with sandy brown hair about to his shoulders with a braid in it. His eyes were the color of the sea, a lovely shade of blue/green. "My name is Patroclus, what is yours?" He asked sitting down across the tent from her.

"I am Alexis, I accept your apology and I too am sorry. I do not wish to be here, I am frightened and I miss my home." Suddenly an idea occurred to her. "You are here with your cousin, well I was captured with my sister. Do you think you could take me to see her? I am concerned for her." She wasn't sure the limits of Greek hospitality but was relieved when the young man nodded.

"I know where she is kept. She was given to my cousin" She raised my eyebrow at the use of the word "given" and he looked at her apologetically. "She is in his tent, I will show you the way." Patroclus led Alexis out into the sun and down the beach to a tent similar to Odysseus's'. When she entered she saw her cousin sitting in the corner and she ran to her, while Patroclus went back outside to give them privacy.

"Briseis, oh my dear how are you?" Alexis asked taking her hands. She was a little bruised up but she looked well.

"I am doing fine, I was more concerned what had happened to you. I heard the Ithaca king had taken you. Are you alright, has he harmed you?" Briseis pulled her into her arms.

"No Lord Odysseus is one of the kindest men I have ever encountered. What of Achilles? I have heard stories of this man but I am more concerned of how he is treating you."

"He has also been kind. I think we are fortunate, cousin." she whispered. "I am so glad you haven't been harmed. I have worried over you."

"I have been thinking, I am kept under light guard. It would not be terribly difficult to escape…Alexis started, but Briseis cut her off.

"Absolutely not. I am already worried about you, if anything were to happen to you if we tried to run I would never forgive myself. From what I can tell we are both as safe as we would be in the city. We will bide our time, Alexis, do not be foolish." She squeezed her hand.

Alexis lightly kissed her forehead, "Alright cousin, we will wait. I think I should report back to my guard, who knows when the soldiers will be back. Goodbye, I will come again soon." She got up and went outside to join Patroclus.


End file.
